Storm Area 51 with Sonic Speed
by immoralloverodd
Summary: In 2019, when thousands storm area 51, an impossibly fast creature from beyond the stars is discovered. Join our heroes as they discover freedom, romance, and the real super power of teamwork.
1. A New Speed of Hero

Today was finally the day. All across the nation millenials and memesters everywhere gathered around the sandy base of area 51. The government was not prepared for the thousadns of people who showed up. "They can't stop all of us!" yelled some rando in the mob as we began the charge. We mowed down the barbed wire fence, and began charging for the secret door to the facility. It was a secret, so it was kinda hard to find, until a swat officer popped out of the door with an uzi. "I can in fact stop all of you" the swat officer yelled, but he was wrong.

Sure tresspassing on government property is wrong. But you know what else is wrong? Our current political systems. Also the secretes big G is hiding from us. That's why I and hundreds of my buddies in memery were rading the facility today.

The guy to my left got gunned down by the uzi man, but I was able to slip past him with my ninja slide. I flicked my hair back in a dramatic fashion as I introduced myself to nobody in particular.

Hi, I'm Chris Thorndyke. I'm 12 and I watch iCarly. I also love adventure and pwning govenrment libtards, that's why I'm here.

I dashed into the secret research lab and spun around some lanky people weilding clipboards. They did not even seem to notice me, probably because they weree too busy writing stuff down. On the clipboards. I dipped and dodged through the building unitl I saw the room where they kept the aliens. I knew it was the room where they kept the aliens because it had a sign saying 'this is the room where we keep the aliens' hanging above it. I knocked open the door and vaulted inside.

I kept my eyes peeled for signs of danger. I was on guard in case another government uzi man tried to gun me down. Insetad something blue and spikey looked up at me. It was like a blue mouse but speedier and with quills. I think it might have been a cat becasuse it told me "uhhh... Meow?" quizzically, like it was trying to make me think it was a cat. Well I knew better, that wasn't a cat. It was a hedgehog!

"Woah a real hedgehog!? I've never seen one of you before, you're like an endagnered species" I said. It told me back "Name's Sonic, we gotta get outta here! I'll tell ya more later, kid" and then started running for the door. It was too fast for me to catch up with, he spread lightning through the room before I could even look at where he went. But the hogman was right, I needed to get out of here before I too got gunned down.

"Where do you think you're going, chrisS?" said a fat balding gross man. "How did you know my name" said I to the fat man. "and who are you?"

"Muwhewhaahahaha" said the gross egg looking man "I am professor ivovan robot nick, but you can call me the egg man. Because I will crack you like an egg. Now you will perish". The egg man had aimed a laser pistol (high tech area 51 tech) at me, but before he could pull a trigger he staggered back. It was sonic, he came back to rescue me!

"I came back to rescue you" said sonic, confirming his intentions to me. "Now let's move little buddy"! I knew that sonic and I had a special bond.

Sonic picked me up, and as we accellerated to light speed my vision went dark due to the physics of traveling at such high velocities. Before I knew it I was at my home in my bed. And there in the corner of the room was Sonic, looking at me and taping his foot impatiently like he does.


	2. The Boys are Back in Town

_Author's Note: I wus told this would good, but needed more romantic tensino. So here ya go._

I blinked. Just a moment agoo I had been squaring off against the evil egg doctor, but now I am safe back at my own home. Sonic is still there, stareing at me and taping his foot.

"How the heck did you know where I lived, anyway?" I inquired, curioss about a lot of what just happened. "And how did we get here s-"

Before I could finish Sonic interjected "so fast? Heh, I'm the fastest thing alive! Of course I got us here in a jiffy." Sonic smiled at me "And I know a lot about you Chris. The government was watching you for some reason. They had all of your info up on their screens, wasn't much else to watch while I was locked in that alien containment room." He zipped across the room before settling on laying down, crossing his legs and propping his spikey head up wtih his shoulder. He quipped "talk about low budget contaimnet cells".

"Heh yeah" i chortled. "Must have been because of my work in organizing the raid on the area 51 base."

"Oh yeah" agreed Sonic "and also they were scared of your sick ninja moves."

"R-r-really?" I blushed. I wasn't expecting such a compliment from the blue blur himself, but it seems that he really liked me. I stared into his majestic green cycloptic eye thing, and stammed out "d-do-do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Sonic looked at me. "Well shucks lil' buddy. I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I'm already taken. Which reminds me, my partner is still in the base! Looks like I need to mount a speedy sonic rescue mission!"

Giving my blue hero a wide eyed stare, I ask "hey can I tag alon?" But it was too late, Sonic had already sped out the door. He came back a few seconds later holding a bright orange fox. The fox had blue eyes and a second tail. "Chris, this is my buddy Tails" Sonic said.

"Thanks for the save, Sonic!" said tails, who then turned to me and gave me a simple "Hiya! I'm tails!"

"Hey tails, I'm Chris" I introduce. "So... you and Sonic... are?"

Tails cut me off "Best buddies since 1992! Oh, Sonic, here's your girlfriend by the way. Glad she made it safely" tails said, pulling out from behind his back a pink hedgehod

"Sonic!" the pink ladyhog exclaimed

"Ugh Tails how did she get here?" Said Sonic. "And where's my girlfriend?"

"Uuuuuuuu..." I said, because I was confuzzled and not quite followiing this complicated development. Tails noticed my confusion, and explained to me some important backstory. "That's Amy Rose, she's kinda like a stalker sueprfan. I'm not sure how she snuck into my pouch, but she'lld o anything to spend time with Sonic."

"Aw Sonic, u love me and you know it." said Amy dreamily to the blue hero. "Now let's kiss!" she said as she jumped on top of him. But sonic was too quick, and he sidestepped out of the way, leaving her to fall on her face. "Ew no, kissing is gross. Besides, you know I'm saving myself for Chilly"

Tails dug around his pockets a little more. "Aha, there she is." He pulled out one delicious looking chilli dog. Sonic rushed over to grab his beloved. "Babe I'm glad ur okay!" he exclaimed.

"Wait Sonic is dating a chilli dog!?" I asked in astonishment.

"Not just any chilli dog." Said sonic. "Her name is Chilly, chilly the chilli dog, and gosh darn it I really like her buns" Sonic laughed as he cuddeld with his chilli dog.

Tails and Ammy rolled their conjoined eye thingies. "Why can't you hug me like that sonic-poo" said Amy.

But she was ignored, because Tails just realized osmething else. "Sonic, what about all of our other friends? Shouldn't we rescue them from area 51?" Said tails.

"Oh shoot right we have a lot of other friends to save. Hey Chris, I hope you don't mind if 30-50 alien wild animals crash at your place for a while." Sonic sed

I was gonna say that my mom would kill me if she found out, but then I remembered that her and dad were on a business trip for the next six years, and I would have the place to myself. "That sounds rad!" I said. "CAn I join you on your rescue mission?"

But by the time the words came out of my mouth, Sonic was already gone. And back, with two more of his friends under his arems. And gone. And back again with more friends. He made 16 trips in under a minute, which was really impreossive as I lived about 1000 miles away in the small town of Gren Hills, Montanna. For him to travel that far that quickly that many times, it was like he was reaching light speed.

And so Sonic, and his friends Tails the fox, Amy the Hedgehog, Chilly the Chillidog, Knuckles the Ekidna, Victor the Crocodille, Porky the Pig, Flicky the Birb, Big the Cat, Fwoggy the Frog, Espio the Ninja, Charmy B the Bee, Ray the Squirell, Almighty the Armordillo, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Pichu the Mouse, Silver the HEdgehog, Yoshi the Dinosaur, KO the Hero, Classic Sonic the Sonic, Adventure Sonic the best Sonic, Tails Doll the stuffed toy, Vanilla the Rabbit, Avatar the Gamer, Donuts the Blobfish, Sanic the meme, Infinite the Jackal, Jamie the Chao, Miles the Bard, Perry the Platapus, Rogue the Bat, Sans the Skeleton, Papyrus the Skeleton, Flowey the Flower, Cosmo the Seedarian, Morty the Morty, and Barry the Minotaur, were all standing in my bedroom with me! It was really crowded, but super exciting to meet so many interesting creatures. I don't have a lot of frineds at school, so I felt good making friends here.

"Alright everyone! You may be wondering why I gathered you all here today" Screamed Sonic so that everyone could hear him. I'm wondering why he brought all of his friends back here. I guess I'll find out shortly.


	3. Fight for your Right to Party

_Back at Area 51:_

A squad of government uzimen blow the smoke away from their gun machines, staring out at the field of dead bodies surrounding them. "See, I told you I can in fact stop all of you" said the uzi man who said that he could in fact stop all of us all the way back in the first chapte.r

Just then a strong wind knocks one of the uziman down and astonishes the other three.

"You IDDYOTS!" said dr. eggman walking up to the uziman. "That blasted hedgehog escaped! And he took Chris Thorndyke with him! ALIVE!" He bellowed, shaking the uzimen arround sme more like a plastic bag in the wind.

Fwooosh. The wind blew again, causing eggman to spin around comically. "ARGH! There goes that blasted hedgehog again, carting more of his friends out of here!" Eggman paced back and forth "I hate that hedgehog!" He screamed, and the uzimen chuckled.

"Well doctor, what do you propose we do?" Said one of the Uzimen, specifically the one who had been knocked over by Sonic going fas.

"I have a plan. An eeeevil plan! Muhwahahaha!" laughed Eggman. The uzimen also laughed, as they went into the doctor's workshop instead of even bothering to stop sonic from rescuing his friends (this is how Sonic was able to bring them all back so quickly).

_Meanwhile, back at my house:_

"You may be wondering why I gathered you all here today" said Sonic to his friends. "Friends, let me introduce you to Chris Thorndyke".

"Yo Chris" said a spikey red man. "Name's Knuckles. Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, heh."

"Hi Mister Thorndyke!" said the smaller of the two rabbits. "Now cream, what did mommy tell you about talking to strangers?" said the larger one to cream. "Sowwy mommy" said cream to Vanilla, her mother.

"BARRY GREETS YOU CHRIS HUMAN" said Barry, the minotaur, giving a thumbs up and stylishly flipping his nose ring.

"..." said Classic Sonic the Sonic. Classic Sonic was like Sonic except shorter and he couldn't talk. Also he still did 90's things, like pogs and crank calls.

PRetty much everyone that could talk said hi to me then, but it was hared to keep track of who said what since so many people were saying hi.

"Ahem" coughed sonic who was doing the tappy foot thing that he is known for again. He was jealous that so many people were saying hi to me.

"I'm Big! Nice to meet you fwiend!" Said big the cat. Big is called big because he has a big heart and an even bigger gut. More importantly, the purple cat had the biggest lack of intelligence out of everyone there. But he made up for it with his love of fishing, and his heart. "..." said Fwoggy, big's pet frog who also ate a chaos emerald once. Fwoggy is not a humanoid frog like the rest of the charactre,s but rather he is actually just a normal frog, which is why he doesn't talk.

Sonic gave big the deepest glare. If Chilly the chillidog could speak, she would tell sonic 'hey baabe calm down there, it's big, you know he's a little slow'. But chilly is just a normal chilli dog and doesn't have vocal khords. Sonic gave big the 'bruh' hand gesture for interrupting him, then went back to caressing Chilly the chillidog and continued his speech.

"As I was saying, Chris is one of the guys who organized the storm on area 51 that led to us being freed, so we owe this dude a lot of thanks"

Sonics friends began to cheer. "Bro. Your ninja moves are legendary." I heard someone say, but I wasn't quite sure who since I didn't see who said it. All of the sudden, from right behind me Espio the Ninja came out of hiding. "That was me, I said that" said espio, which meant he also said the fist thing which meant oh my god an actual ninja complimented my ninja moves this is the best day ever oh my god oh my god! Espio is a purple chameoleon, and he has a big golden horn on his face and also ninja surikens strapped all over him and probably a smoke bomb or seven for good measure.

"Yeah your moves are pretty cool." Said another mysterious voice. IT was deep and dark and sounded intriguing. "Almost as cool as..." it continued, as a bunch of giant red cubes popped out of nowhere and started spinning around. They swirled a bit and then exploded to reveal a black and white Jackal wearing a dope looking mask flexing by floating in the air doing the 'draw me like one of your french women' pose. he finished that sentence with "mui", which is foriegn for 'me'.

"Wow you're so cool Infinite!" said Sonic, and even I stopped to admire how awesome this guy was. I mean like his floating, the red cubes, that awesome mask, the rad katanas he flips around. This guy is way out of my league.

_Author's Note: Yo I know Infinite is one of the bad guys but I'm reimagining the character so now he's like Misterio from Spiderman Far from Home (rip spiderman you will be missed in the MCU). This infinite is a hero and is Sonic's best friend, and if you don't like that you can suck an egg like eggman. _

"Man even Shadow would admit you're cool." said Espio, putting his arm around his neck and shoulder, but not like a sidehug because that would be gay.

"Who's Shadow" I ask, because these guys are probably referring to one of their injokes and I felt left out. "Sounds like a dweeb." I followed up trying to sound cool.

Infinite looked at me, and I could see through a crack in his radical mask a single tear welling up in his eye. "Got'em" said Knuckles, doing the woooaaaaaaah motion from Regular Show. Infinite chuckled "this kid knows what's up." He then looked at Sonic and told him "This Chris kid is pretty cool." Wow oh wow oh wow first I got my ninja skills complimented by an actual ninja, now I have the verified coolest person here saying I'm cool! At this rate I could become president!

_Author's Note: Foreshadowing? ;)_

Sonic turned to me and said "I'll tell you about Shadow later. For now, we need to plan our next move against eggman and his cronies."

I looked at Sonic. "Agreed."

Sonic continued. "But before that. Chris Thorndyke, are you ready for the biggest fattest awesomest house party you've ever lived through!?" He hollared while breakdancing in front of everyone else, who started to cheer.

"I... I..." I stammared, because I had never been invited to a party, let alone hosted one. "Squee!" I emoted to express my enjoyment and consent.

"Let the party begin!" Shouted Infinite, who used his red cubes to make a DJ table and started playing the coolest background music - Open your Heart by Crush 40. Adventure Sonic, who is the best version of sonic and basically a rad teenager sonic, started banging his head because this song was his jam. "Aw yeah!" he exclaimed. "This is happening!"

Sonic's, no, our other friends followed suit, starting to get funky with the music once the guitar solo started. And so we danced the night away, just me, Sonic, and a bunch of other Area 51 refugees.

_That evening at ARea 51: _

"Mwuahahauehuehue!" chortled Dr. Eggman, as he unveiled to three of the government uzi men (Three since the fourth one had to use the bathroom at this time) his finished invention. It was a robot that looked exactly like Sonic! Its eyes started to glow red, ominously, and it said "..." because like Classic Sonic it too cannot talk.

"Behold the impeckable power of Metal Sonic1" said Eggman as he gave an evil laugh. The uzimen joined in on the laugh, even the fourth one who just came back from the bathroom.

Metal Sonic moved his robot arms into a dab, taunting his organic counterpart from 1000 miles away.


	4. The Big Fat Awesome House Party

It has been twenty five minutes since Infinite started off our rad party. Six cans of red bull later, he's still dropping sick beats from his turntable. He even threw on a pair of shades and an OBEY brand ballcap (worn backwards ofcourse) on top of his mask, making him even more cool and mysterious than he already was.

"This next one goes out to the biggest dweeb in the universe" announced Infinite, who put on another track. "Suck an egg Shadow!" he yelled as I Am All of Me (Shadow's theme song) by Crush 40 started playing. Except a few seconds into the song, there was a cool record scratch and the song transitioned to Infinite from Sonic Forces (Infinite's theme song). And everyone cheered, because the Infinite theme is a banger.

"Oh hey kiddo, I was gonna tell you about the beef between Shads and Inifite" said Sonic as he sped up to me. He startled me a bit, almost causing me to spill my drink. I was holding a red solo cup, but it was filled with Pepsi because I wasn't old enough to drink alcohol yet.

"Ooooh did someone say gossip?" Said Vector the Crocodile, a large green crocodile with gold chains and a pair of orange Beats headphones. "Oh sweetie, this is old news" said Rogue the Bat as she flew down from the ceiling. Rogue is a bat, and shes really cute, but she was wearing a sweater this time because the government uzimen wouldn't allow her to wear her usual heart shaped breastplate while she was in government custody. Also she had a big crush of Vector, so she was grabbing his arm playfully to try to flirt with him. Although Vector is part of the Chaotix detective agency, he didn't seem to notice, although deep down he also found Rogue cute.

"Anyway..." said Sonic, "Chilly, plug your ears, this may be too graphic for you." he grabbed Chilly and used his fingers to cover his girlfriend's ear holes, or where those ear holes would be if a chilli dog could have ear holes. Then he continued "A while ago Infinite and Shadow had a bit of a falling out. They fought, but Shads totally cheated by using chaos control to freeze time."

"Woah, that sounds way uncool" I said "and also the only way Infinite would lose in a fight."

"Yeah, that was no good" said Sonic kind of like he did back in the 90s. "Anyway after Shads wiped the floor with him, he told him to never show his pathetic face around him ever again. It was such a sick burn that even a cool dude like Infinite got rattled by it"

The music kept going, and Infinite glared at Sonic for bringing up the only time he lost in a fight ever. He was welling up with tears flashing back to those mean things Shadow said to him, but since he was wearing his cool mask nobody noticed and everyone still thought he was cool. "I was not rattled by that pathetic faker" said Infinite, stepping over to the group of us hanging out. "The only thing that rattled that night was a baby rattle, specifically the one belonging to that baby Shadow."

"Woah sick burn!" I acknowledged as the rest of the crowd oooohed and then laughed.

"Ha that's a good one Infinite! I'll have to steal that one for next time I face off with Shads" said Sonic

"Go ahead, little blue hero." infinite said, nodding in approval mysteriously and awesomely. "Anyway I have to put the next song on, hope y'all are enjoying the music."

"We totes are, buddy!" said Sonic giving a thumbs up as Infinite floated back to the DJ table to play the next song. It was Open Your Heart by Crush 40, the only song that comes close to the epicness of Infinite's Theme. "Yo I love this song" said Sonic as he played air guitar to the opening solo.

After that we played some cool party games. There was one called flip cup where you had to try to flip cups over. Tails was close to winning that one becasue he is very nimble and technical with his two tails. But ultimately Silver the Hedgehog, a silver hedgehog from the future, won becasue he used his telekinetic powers to flip the cup over.

Then we played stack cup, which involved bouncing a ping pong ball into a taller and taller stack of cups. To everyone's surprise, Jamie the Chao won even though they are usually really clumsy, but they got lucky and bounced the ball in pretty well on the first try.

We also all played pong cup, which is like beer pong but without the beer because a lot of us aren't old enough to drink (even though some of the cooler people like Knuckles and Espio were doing anyway). Rogue the Bat won because she both was nimble and technical and she also distracted the other players by acting cute.

Then there was a round of toss cup where we competed to see how far we could throw cups. Silver's cup made it the farthest but that was because he used his telekinesis again so we decided that he was holding the cup with his mind and not actually throwing it that way. The longest toss by a good margin was Knuckles becasue he is really strong.

The next game was called pass cup, where we passed around a cup in a circle and it was kind of like hot potato where if you were holding the cup at certain times you would be eliminated. Chilly the Chillidog won that game becasue as a chillidog she could not hold the cup, so she won and Sonic congratulated her with a kiss.

Up next was a round of watch cup. This game was really easy, all you had to do was watch a cup. Porky the Pig (who by the way was the pig from the original sonic game and not the looney tunes character) won.

Finally there was a round of cup cup. The challenge was to pick up as many cups as possible and put them in the recyling bin. I made this game up so that the house would be clean in case my parents came home early from their trip. Charmy B the Bee won because he is kind and helpful.

"Aw man" said Tails disappointingly "I was having fun but now the games are all over" But then Espio emerged from the shadows holding a bottle. Amy Rose saw where this was going and was excited to have a chance to kiss sonic, so she exictedly shouted "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Knuckles piped in "What? Lame! Truth or Dare is so much cooler!" Infinite floated over to say that truth or dare was in fact the cooler game, causing knuckles to do a fist pump and amy to pout a bit.

Espio tossed the bottle to Sonic, who caught it and spun it around his finger like a basketball. "Truth or Dare it is, lads!" said Sonic.

_Meanwhile outside of the area 51 base:_

Metal Sonic blasted out into the desert. As he jetted past the many casualties from the raid on area 51, only one thought raced through his mind: gps coordinates of his target. He had to go fast through the desert to get to the nearest town, becasue he ordered an uber to take him to Green Hills, Montana, and the driver was ready to leave any minute. The robot made it on time, and got in the car (the uber driver couldn't go to area 51 because he didn't have military clearance).

The uber driver, whose name was Lance, tried to make awkward small talk with Metal Sonic, but he didn't respond becasue Metal SOnic cannot talk. Also Metal Sonic was distracted trying to pay for the uber - there was a screen on the uber app with one of those puzzles that you have to do to prove that you're not a robot, and Metal Sonic was having a lot of trouble with them. Metal has a fair amount of time to figure it out though, since its a 17 hour drive to get there.


	5. Good Morning Tails

_Author's Note: I guess I need a name for my fanbase now that I have fans XD. I'm goin with Stormers, cause ya know the fic is named and about storming area 51. Shout out to my two review-leaving Stormers thor94 and somethingwitty99, thanks for the reviows!_

Many hours haev passed since the bfahp (short for big fat awsome house party, cause that's what it was!), and my eyes flottered open after awakening from a long sleep. Allot of Sonic's friends were passed out around various places in the house. I looked down to see a black and gray ball of fur balled up at my feet. To my surprise, it was Infinite curled up near me! He's even still wearing his really cool mask, I guess its to keep him looking super radical as he sleeps.

Truth or dare was absolutely insane, but I probably shouldn't tell you about what all went down. Its too steamy! Like Amy was all excited that she got to kiss Sonic but she didn't even realize she was kissing Sanic the meme which was really funny becasu Sanic kinda looks like Sonic but weirder and she didn't even notice! And that wasn't even the steamiest thing! There was lots of kissing and butt kissing and other even steamier stuff but I don't even remember all of it. Don't tell anyone, but Mighty who was the big old red armodillo talked me into doing a couple of shots and I blacked out from it.

Oh shoot I also just remembered I never told y'all what I was wearing sorry guys XD. I had thrown on clothes that were both casual enough to bust a move in but also looked fancy to impress everyone else. So I had on a striped dress shirt tucked into a pair of red shorts with a blaze-r on top and also some cool shades. I also wasn't wearing shoes cause shoes are for chumps.

I glanced over to see Cosmo the seedarian snuggling up with Flowey the Flower. Tails, who was awayke, was scoweling at them because he liked Cosmo too and was hertbroekn that she liked that meanie flowey.

_Author's Note: I know Flowey and the skeletons are from Undertale and not Sonic, but in tihs universe they're also all aliens who befriended Sonic while held in captivity at the area 51 base. Also flowey is a good guy but still pretty mean but cosmo wont break up with him cause shes too nice and doesnt wanna heart his feelings._

Tails walked up to me and he told me "Hey man, sick party last night!" to which I said "Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!". Tails laughed and said "Bro it was great! But you're the one who really enjoyed it!" and I told him that I did have a good time.

"Yeah" tails said, chortling "you and blaze had a great time"

"W-what about Blaze?" I said all confused. Something must have happened when I was blacked out. Blaze is a lavander cat who has fire powers and I guess shes kinda cute but shes also definitely too cool for me.

Tails laughhed and showed me his tablet which had some steamy and funny videos from last night. I stared at the screen and saw myself sitting on a couch. Blaze walked up to me and said "Hey Chris, whatcha got there?" putting her large gloved hand on my arm.

"Uhh, that's my blaze-r" I said and she burst out laughing, setting a solo cup on fire. She then took my blaze-r off and threw it on herself saying "Well meow it's a 'Blaize'-er". We both were rolling on the floor laughing when Espio the Ninja appeared from behind a log.

"Chris I hereby challenge you to a suriken (ninja star) tossing challenge!" he yelled as he completely ambushed me. Espio then took a suriken and threw it, hitting a cup that was 25 feet away.

I was astonished, but it would take more than that to get past my nerves of steel. Espio handed me a suriken and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought back to my sensai's instructions from when I took a week long vacation to Japan to visit an actual karate temple last summer. Opening my eyes, I let out the traditional ninja shout "HIYAAAAA!" The suriken flew from my hand and sliced open a can of drink on a table over 55 feet away!

Then everyone started cheering. Espio bowed to me and said "Chris you must teach me your secret skills some day". I gave him a thumbs up, and he disappeared, slinking into the shadwos like the ninja he is.

Blaze ran back to me and said "That was really impressive there". She was hugging me tightly, and her cheeks were a bright red but so were mine. I guess we were both pretty tipsy at this point. Blaze started to lick my forehead, but Tails dropped his camera so the video stopped right around then.

"Wow" I said, not having anything else to say. Tails chuckled. My mind was racing because while I thought Blaze was cute I didn't think she was cute cute and like I definitely didn't think she thought I was cute and it was a lot to process.

"Alright, playtime's over! We gotta talk some strategy" It was Sonic, just coming back from his morning jog. "It's time to show these government posers what's up.

"Sounds like something we can agree on, little blue hero". It was Infinite! Even after waking up his hair looked impeccible and he was so awesome. But wait, wasn't he asleep at my feet? "Hey how'd you get over there?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been up all morning Chris. Sleep is for the weak" answered Infinite. "But I made you that image of me to keep you company while you slept" he said with a wink.

"Anyway, we have to figure out what to do at area 51" said Sonic, but just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Miles, the Bard. Miles was a human person but he was wearing a squid animal costume to fit in with Sonic's people, even though Morty and I were also both humans and didn't need to wear an animal suit. He walked up to the door playing a tune on his ocarina. Unlocking and opening the door, he came face to face with another Sonic who was holding a bazooka! He pulled the trigger, launching a rocket at Miles that blew him up into many chunks. This wasn't just any Sonic, it was Metal Sonic!

"Heh, looks like we have a situation!" said Sonic, reving up and getting ready to fight his metally rival.


End file.
